Toad
The Toad is the main antagonist of Flushed Away. He is a British, portly, evil, pompous, well-dressed, short-tempered, domineering, easily frustrated, selfish, and aristocratic amphibian.The Toad lives deep within the drains of London. Appearance The Toad wears a business suit with a purple shirt and a yellow tie (sometimes with a big tan wool jacket over his suit), and brown old shoes. He usually wears a very chic robe with purple pants and red slippers (similar to his shoes). History Of all the pets in Buckingham Palace, Young Prince Charles fancied the Toad the best. They would frolick day-after-sunny-day, sharing the ever magical bond between boy and toad. They were both separated, when it arrived. The rat was the Toad's rival for Prince Charles ever since he got him for his birthday. While the poor boy's head was turned, the Toad was cruelly plunged into the toilet(a "whirlpool of dispair")by a servant. Now the Toad despises all rodents. The Toad's deep hatred for rats motivates his evil plan for the sewer: Wash away the rats in a Great Flood and repopulate the sewer with an army of his tadpole offspring. In Flushed Away The Toad first appears in the film, just when Spike and Whitey come back with the news that they have the ruby that Rita stole back from him. He takes the ruby and when Roddy tries to get his help into getting home, the Toad just eats a fly(with its last words "Help Me") and orders Spike and Whitey to dispose of him, but once Roddy tells him he's from Kensington, he shows him his private collection. Roddy accidentally says that the Toad's collection was amusing, which makes the Toad furious. As Roddy tries to fix up what he just said, he accidentally breaks every single one of the Toad's collection. He orders Spike and Whitey to ice him and Rita. Shockingly, he found out that Roddy and Rita had escape and had Spike and Whitey frozen in place. He orders the idiot henchrats to chase them, but they fail. He tries to get the master cable back from Roddy and Rita by sending Spike and Whitey to find them. When they fail, The Toad hires his cousin Le Frog to retrieve it. Later, Toad kidsnaps Rita and reveals his evil plan which later starts a battle between himself, Rita and Roddy .At the end of the film, The Toad was defeated by Roddy and Rita by having his and Le Frog's tongues tangled all around a pipe, and his plan to wash the rats away was permanently foiled and possibly arrested(in Toad's case while Le Frog tries to hitchike back to Paris). Trivia *It is unknown how he wore clothes when he's in the sewers since during his youth and time with Prince Charles, he was naked. *He hates rodents, but he has Spike and Whitey for henchmen for unknown reasons. *He adores his Victoria bust the most out of his collection. Category:Flushed Away characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Amphibians Category:Bullies Category:Foiled characters Category:Fathers Category:Empire 50 Best Animated Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Foolish Characters